Last Year of School
by nina amina
Summary: An America x reader one-shot. You had been diagnosed with cancer three years ago. The doctor said this would be your last year in school. You meet Alfred and Mathew at the bus stop. Soon you find out that Mathew has cancer too. With the help of Alfred, you and Mathew strive to make it to graduation. I don't own Hetalia. I forgot to put it in the story so it's here.
1. Chapter 1

America X Sick!Reader: Last Year of School  
Key:  
(F/N)=first name  
(L/N)= last name  
(H/L)= hair length  
(H/C)= hair color  
(E/C)= eye color  
(F/C)= favorite color  
(S/T)- skin tone  
(T/N)= Teacher's Name  
(C/T)= Consular Name

It all began three years ago when doctor diagnosed you with stage two cancer. Two months later the doctors started you on radiation. Now you were going into 12th grade. The thing is that according to doctors, this would be your last school year. By the end of the year, the doctors predicted you were going to die. In short you had less than a full year to live. You wouldn't even be able to finish school. Despite your illness, you were determined to stay in school as long as possible.  
XxXx (time skip)  
The first day of school came too quickly for your liking. You adjust you (H/C) wig, and smooth out your (F/C) dress. You look in the mirror and run your tongue over your now straight teeth. Last summer you had got your braces removed. Everyone said how much better you looked without them. Taking a deep breath you head out into the kitchen to see your parents.  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad," you say, giving them a small smile. They turn towards you and smile brightly. "Honey," your Mom says, "You look amazing." She pulls you into a tight hug. Your Dad grins at you.  
"Baby Doll you couldn't look more beautiful," he says, a bright but clearly sad smile. Your parents were so sure that you would beat the cancer. They had spent all their money giving you the best cancer treatment they could. They prayed it wasn't for nothing. "Go get then (F/N)," your Dad whispers in your ear. You smile at him and your mother.  
"I'll be late for the bus," you say grabbing a banana, and walking out the door. It was a short walk to the bus stop, but that didn't stop you from starting to get short of breath. The bus stop was under his huge arch, when you were little you drew a picture in chalk on it. The picture wasn't there any more, but the arch was a place you felt young again.  
Normally you were the only person at this bus stop but today there were two new boys there. They must have been twins because they looked a lot a like. "Hey," you say as you walk up to them. Both boys were your age, and the one on the right turned to face you. "Hey! You getting on here too, dude?"  
"Yeah, I'm (F/N). Are you two new here? I've never seen you here before." You smile kindly at the two. The one that greeted you was loud, but the other boy seemed shy. "I'm Alfred, and this is my twin bro Mathew!"  
"A-Alfred," Mathew says softly, "I can introduce myself." His voice was much softer than his brother's, making you believe they were complete opposites. "The bus will be here soon," you say, brushing a strain of (H/C) wig hair out of your face. "Have you been using this bus stop long (F/N)," Mathew asks.  
"Ever since I started school," you answer. Alfred's bright blue orbs meet your (E/C) ones. "Something you'd like to say Alfred," you ask him. "Hahaha," he laughs nervously. "No not at all." You roll your (E/C) eyes and notice the bus coming. "Ah, here's the bus." Alfred runs onto the bus before you and Mathew. "Hey! The hero is here!"  
You look at Mathew skeptically. "Does he always do that?" Mathew nods, and climbs on the bus. You follow after, and you are greeted by silence. Apparently the fact you were dying had already spread to the students. You sit next to Mathew and stare out the window.  
XxXx  
Over the next few weeks Alfred, Mathew and yourself became close. Every morning you three would talk before the bus came. You had math, english and science with Alfred, art, French, and gym with Mathew, all three of you had lunch together. You had yet to tell the two about your cancer, which was getting worse everyday.  
Today was a bit odd, Mathew wasn't at the bus stop and Alfred was acting weird. "Alfred what's gotten into you and where's Mathew," you ask, worry in your (E/C) orbs. Alfred looks up at you, and smiles tightly. "Oh! Well Mattie's got the flu nothing to worry about (F/N)." He laughs it off and stares out of the window. His shoulders were tense, leading you to believe that he was lying.  
At lunch, Alfred hardly touched his hamburger, which made you worry more. "Alfred! You haven;t touched your food, Mathew wasn't at the bus station today, what's going on!" Alfred's blue eyes start to tear up, and you gasp wondering if you were to harsh on the hamburger loving idiot. "Mattie..Mattie is really sick (F/N)... He's got leukemia... They say he's only got a year or so to live."  
You blink. "I-I have cancer too... I only have til the end of the school year to live..." Your confession shocks Alfred. "Y-You too (F/N)..." Tears run down Alfred's cheeks, and he hugs you. "Why didn't you tell us?!" You take a deep breath and mutter, "It wasn't your burden to bear." One of the teachers, Mr/Mrs. (T/N) comes up to you two. "Miss (L/N), Mr. Jones, what's going on here?"  
They look over Alfred and your face and sighs. "Come on you two need to see the school's consular." You and Alfred nod and stand up, following after the teacher to the consular office. Mr/Mrs. (C/T) had been your consular since you started high school. S/he knew all about your cancer and the doctor's prediction on how long you had left to live. So when Mr/Mrs. (T/N) brought you and the crying Alfred into her/his office s/he wasn't too surprised.  
"You told him about your cancer," Mr/Mrs. (C/T) asks you, gesturing for the two of you to sit on her small leather couch. "I did," you reply, "And he told me his twin brother has cancer too." The consular tilts her head slightly shocked by the news. "Interesting. Maybe the three of you can make your goal to be able to graduate." S/he smiles and gives both you and Alfred composition books. "Here I want you (F/N) to write your thoughts in that book. Alfred give the other one to your brother and have him do the same. At the back of the book write ten things all three of you want to do together. At the top put graduate. Any questions?"  
You shake your head, while Alfred sits there stoned face clucking tightly to the composition book. "I'm going to have your parents come pick you up. I think you two need a day from school." You both just nod, and take deep breaths. When the consular leaves the room, Alfred looks at you. "(F/N) you should have told me and Mattie sooner! We would have understood completely!... How long do you have until you are put in the hospital for good?"  
You think, the doctor's really hadn't told you how long it would be until you would need to be hospitalized. "Probably by the end of the second marking period..." He nods, smiling sadly. "We'll make sure that you and Mattie have the best year of your lives!"  
XxXx  
It was the end of the second marking period, Mathew was back in school but he missed a lot of days for radiation therapy. You were in and out of school now too. You were getting weaker by the day, dark bags formed under your eyes, your (S/T) skin bruised with just the slightest pressure. Teachers treated you delicately, students avoided you, but Alfred kept by your side.  
One day you collapsed when you were getting ready for school, that's when your parents decided it was time to put you in the hospital for good. You were in the hospital for a week when Alfred came to see you, carrying a huge stack of papers and books. "(F/N) I've taken all your notes for you, and collecting all of your tests and homework. If you want to graduate you have to stay caught up!"  
You laugh at his enthusiasm and with his help you tackle the huge work load you had missed. "Be careful Alfred you'll work me to death if you bring me this amount of work every week!" Your (E/C) eyes sparkle playfully and you wink at him. He laughs right along with you, patting your arm lightly careful not to bruise your delicate skin. This became a weekly thing, Alfred would bring you your missing work, the two of you would work on it and laugh together.  
Two months later something changed. Alfred would come with more work, and give you only half of it. He wouldn't stay to help you, rather he would leave and go somewhere else with the rest of the work. Finally after the second week of this happening you asked what was going on. "Alfred! Why do you keep leaving me here with this work," you demand, confusion in your (E/C) orbs. He stops in his tracks and looks to you, "Mattie's here too now, I have to take care of both of you. After all I'm the hero. I'll make more time for you don't worry (F/N)."  
He kept his word. He went between you and Mattie. One week he'd be with Mattie and one week he'd be with you. You with his help had passed the third marking period. One more to go, then finals and you'd graduate. You were happy. The doctors said there was a good chance you'd make it to graduation. The fourth marking period flew by. Alfred was all smiles as usual, Mattie came into your room now and then. So it was like one big study party.  
All the three of you had to do now was pass the finals. The teachers actually came to the hospital to give it to you. Turns out you'd passed that too! You and Mattie just needed to make it until the graduation date. You two could make it!  
XxXx  
Alfred pushes Mathew's wheelchair up the ramp so they could receive their diplomas. Your mother had already pushed you up the ramp into the stage. One by one the names of the graduates are called off. They skipped your's, Mathew, and Alfred's making all three of you nervous. "We all know that we had three amazing students this year," Mr/Mrs. (P/N) says. "Alfred F. Jones, Mathew Williams, and (F.N) (L/N) worked together to beat the odds. The all deserve an extra round of applause."  
The clapping was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. But you smile clutching the diploma you thought you wouldn't live to hold. It was the happiest moment of your life. Well you thought it was until Alfred scoops you out of your wheelchair and kisses you. Blushing and surprised you kiss him back. Marking the end of your last year of school.  
XxXx (Alfred's POV)  
Three months after graduation, (F/N) passed away. Two months after that Mathew did as well. Then I was left alone. Now here I am ten years later. I was suppose to be at the high school reunion. I was late. I didn't care though there were two people I had to see first. Buried side by side, were (F/N) and Mattie. I lay flowers on both their graves.  
"Mattie, (F/N)...I have to go soon. But the school wants me to talk about you guys at the reunion tonight. I'm late...You two would yell at me I think... But I had to come see you two. I wish I could have been more of a hero... I couldn't save you. But...I did help fulfill your last wishes... I hope you two found peace."  
I smile sadly, and turn back towards my car. I had a speech to deliver. Mattie and (F/N) would never forgive me if I missed the school reunion.  
End


	2. A N

_**A/N: OKAY! PEOPLE! SOPA'S MAKIGN A FUCKING COME BACK. TIME TO DESTROY THIS THING! .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**_

_**SIGN THE PETITION AND SAVE OUR BELOVED FANFICTIONS! **_


End file.
